The blue side
by Mar-Lee Noryali Kenobi
Summary: This story was written by Kaym. , Obi is 13, Bant and Obi-Wan are discovering the weird effects of the blue side.


Corps NOTE: This story was written by my closest friend. She unfortunately can't use the net every day, so she asked me to send it on my name. All the story was written by herself and all the reviews and compliments are for only for her. Please read and review! I will send her all reviews and comments. - Mar-Lee Noryali Kenobi 

TITLE: The Blue Side 

AUTHOR: Kaym 

RATING: G 

SUMMARY: Pre-TPM, Obi is 13,(Humor)Bant and Obi-Wan are discovering the weird effects of the blue side.( If I have enough good comments, maybe I'll write a second chapter) 

DISCLAMER: All the characters are copyryghted to Lucas Films Limited exept Kaal and Hozz who are my property. The blue side and this entier story are mine too. I make no profit on the writting and distribution of this story. 

SECOND DISCLAIMER: Some inside jokes are inspired by stories written by Obi-the-kid. Before posting this story, it received the permission from Obi the kid to be posted. 

This is dedicated to MarleeNKenobi, who is my source of inspiration and my closest friend. 

The Blue side 

Young Obi-Wan Kenobi was searching for his friend Bant in the Temple's gardens. It was one of her favorite places so he figured out that she would go there to meditate after the evening meal. 

As he was walking, he heard a voice calling him. 

" OBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !" 

He turned to see Bant running toward him. 

" Obi Obi Obi Obi Obi Obi Obi Obi Obi Obi Obi !!!" 

She had a huge smile on her face. 

" Hey Bant ! Why are you so happy ?" 

" You don't know ? I turned to the other side of the Force !" 

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. Bant could never become evil. She was too kind for that. 

" You turned to the dark side ?" he asked, startled. 

" Are you NUTS ??? I turned to the blue side ! Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!" 

Her eyes went wide as she pronounced the word. Obi-Wan looked all mixed up. He frowned. 

" The blue side ? Since when is there a blue side ?" 

" I discovered it ! It is sooooooooo cool !" 

" How did you find it ?" 

Obviously, Bant had lost it. He would gently talk to her, making her think that he believed her story and slowly guide her to the healers. Might be something she ate. 

" I just fell on it. " Bant responded, " BOOM ! Here, let me show you !" 

Before he could do anything, she put her wet hands on his forehead. He resisted the mind contact but suddently, he saw it. It was stunning. 

" You're right, it is blue !" 

" Told ya !" 

Before them, they could see all they wanted, all they could dream of. The sensation was one of sweet dizzyness. It was so beautiful, so magnificent, so...blue ! 

" This is wild !" Obi-Wan said, " LOOOOOK !!! BLUE BANANAS ! Mmmmmmm... I've gotta have one... With a glass of blue mush ! ...HEY! DON'T GO AWAY !" 

He started running after the blue bananas he was seeing flot away and headed for one of the lifts, his hands trying to catch one of the fruits. Bant tried to follow. 

" WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!" 

Wintin minnutes, they were at the door where Qui-Gon was meditating. Obi-Wan gave Bant a worried look and put a finger on his mouth. 

" Shhhhhhhhhh ! My master is there... " 

But Qui-Gon had heard them. He opened his eyes and stood, greeting his apprentice and his friend with a smile. 

" Good evening. Did you learn something interesting today ?" 

" Hello Masterrrrrrrrrrr !" Obi-Wan said with a big smile. 

" Hello Master Jinny !" Bant said at the same time. 

Qui-Gon gave them a glare. 

" Are you trying to make fun of me ?" he asked severly. 

" Noooooooo ! We would never do that !" Bant said, sounding as she couldn't believe Qui-Gon had asked such a thing. 

" Ah..." 

" We just dicovered the most incredible thing !" Obi-Wan told his Master. 

" And that is...?" 

" THE BLUE SIDE !!!" Obi-Wan and Bant said together. They immediatly looked at each other and brust out laughing. 

" That is soooooooo funny ! hehehe !" Obi-Wan added. 

" Hey Obi !" Bant said as she hurried to the window, " Look ! The sky, it's bluuuuuuuu !!!" 

Qui-Gon took a step forward. 

" Bant, Coruscant's sky has always been blue." 

" Oh yeaaaaaaaaaah ! Right." 

Obi-Wan was sitting on the floor, playing with his fingers while Bant was returning from the window, scratching her head. Qui-Gon had never seen them like that. He made a decision. They were obviously not themselves. 

" O.K. you two ! Time for a trip to the healers." 

He had expected to complain that they were not ill, but instead, Obi-Wan sprang to his feet. 

" Me firssssssssst !!!" 

He ran for the door but missed it and splat on the wall. 

" Owwwwww ! You stupid blue wall !" 

Qui-Gon arrived at his side. 

" Obi-Wan, the wall is not blue. Now come. " 

Bant began to cry. 

" I wanna go tooooooooooooooooooo !!!" 

Qui-Gon let out a sigh. 

" Yes Bant. You come with us." 

" Really ?" 

She wiped her tears with her sleeve. 

" O.K. then..." 

She took Obi-Wan's hand and they began gamboling happily. Qui-Gon followed them, putting a hand on his face, shooking his head. 

*** 

" I don't know, Master Jinn." Healer Kaal said, " Physically, there's nothing wrong and it's not alcohol nor dug." 

They gazed at the two young Jedi who were sitting on the examination tables, trying to catch whatever they saw flotting in the air. 

" Force ! I almost got one !" Bant said furiously. 

Obi-Wan made a mouvement. 

" HA ! I got one !" 

He engulfed the invisible thing in his mouth and looked at Bant in triomph. 

" That's not fair !" Bant replied, "You cheated !" 

" Did not !" 

" Did too !" 

Obi-Wan turned around, arms crossed. 

" Humph !" 

Healer Kaal looked at Qui-Gon, worry in his eyes. 

" Perhaps the mind healer will find what's wrong..." 

" I hope so." Qui-Gon said," I can't go on with an apprentice who has the mind of a 5 year old and sees things that do not exist." 

As he finished his sentence, the sickbay's door opened and Jedi Master Mace Windu appeared. He walked staightly to his friend. 

" Hello Qui-Gon. I've heard that you may have a problem with your Padawan ?" 

" Not only with him, but with his friend Bant too." Qui-Gon replied, "Look for yourself." 

Mace's eyes fell on the two apprentices. His usually steady expression faded in surprise. Bant was doing grimaces to Obi-Wan who didn't seem to notice, too occupied by trying to catch invisible things in the air. 

" What the..." 

" That's exactly what we're trying to figure out." 

Mace Windu stared at them in astonishement before walking next to the young students. 

" Obi-Wan, Bant..." 

They turned to see him and smiled. 

" Master Winduuuuuuuu !" Bant exclamed " Can weeeeee help youuuu ?" 

" Yes," Mace answed calmly, " I would like to know what's happening here." 

" That's easy !" Obi-Wan responded, " We've turned to the blue side of the Force ! Bluuuuuuuuu !!! He He He." 

The Jedi Master lifted an eyebrow. 

" The blue side ?" 

" Yes!" Bant said, " I showed Obi-Wan ! It' totally crazyyyyyyyy !!!" 

" I can see that..." 

Mace was about to ask them what they were doing before finding this blue side but Obi-Wan talked first. 

" WOW ! What's that !?!" he said, staring at Qui-Gon. 

His curious look transformed into one of horror. He got up and ran across the exit as fast as he could. 

" Run for your life ! It's the blue boogy-man ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!" 

" OBI-WAN ! WAIT !!!" Qui-Gon shooted as he quickly followed him. 

Mace Windu and Healer Kaal watched the scene without a word. Only Bant didn't seem to notice. There were a few seconds of silence before Mace talked. 

" I will inform the council about this strange illness. I just hope that it's not contagious and that they'll be able to recover." 

He eyed Bant a second. 

" Keep an eye on her." he said to Kaal as he walked away. 

*** 

Qui-Gon had been running after his Padawan to find him hidding behind a comfused Reeft. As he was catching his breath, he heard Obi-Wan wisper to the ear of his friend. 

" Don't let him take me away, Reeft ! Please ! It's the blue boogy-man !!!" 

Reeft looked at Qui-Gon without knowing what to do. The Jedi Master signaled him to move aside. 

" Obi-Wan, I'm your master !" 

" No, you're trying to trick me. You won't. I'm more intelligent than you, you disgurting blue thing !" 

" Obi-Wan, look at me. Don't you see it's me ?" 

Obi-Wan looked carefully and slowly recognized Qui-Gon. 

" Master, since when are you so blue ?" 

Qui-Gon gripped his arm and guided him away from Reeft who was still watching them without believing what he just saw. 

" I am not blue. Now follow me. We're going back to the healers." 

" Woohoo !" 

*** 

" They say they have turned to the blue side of the Force." Mace Windu said as he was pacing before Master Yoda. 

" Ah, yes." The blue side." the little green troll said, " Powerful it is." 

Mace stopped to look at the Jedi Master. 

" You know what they're talking about ?" 

He thought that the two young Jedi were not themselves and were talking out of delirium. 

" Careful we must be with the blue side." Yoda said, " Dangerous it can be. Nothing more it is but hallucinations. Drives the mind to do foolish things it does." 

" So it exists ?" 

" Exactly what I said it is." 

Mace slowly assimilated the knowledge. He thought he knew a great deal about the Force. What the old Master just told him made him realize that he had much more to learn than he thought. 

" How can we draw them out of it ?" he asked after a moment. 

" Enough a good night of sleep should be." 

" It's that easy ?" 

" Why difficult should it be ?" 

*** 

As soon as Mace told him that all he needed to do to have Obi-Wan and Bant back to their old selves was to put put them in bed, Qui-Gon was relieved. He closed his comlink and hurried to the health center. As he walked, he still didn't understand it when Mace had told him " It's all you need to draw them out of the blue side." 

What did he mean by that ? Did the blue side really exist ? 

For now, he didn't have time to ask his friend about that. He had to get to his apprentice fast. The boy was slowly beginning to lose touch with reality, as if he was slipping in a totally different world. 

A very strange world, Qui-Gon thought. 

He finally arrived to his destination and opened the door to see that Healer Hozz, the mind healer, had joined Kaal. The Jedi Master quickly explained Mace's instructions and turned to see the Obi-Wan enjoying himself by playing pat-a-cake with Bant, both sitting on the floor. 

" Obi-Wan, Bant, time to go to bed." 

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the two students said together. 

" I already got to bed last night !" Obi-Wan added " Why do I have to tonight ? I can go twice tomorrow !" 

" No, you cannot." 

" Yessssssss !" 

" This is going to be difficult." Hozz said from behind. 

Qui-Gon sighed. He knew he couldn't convince them with words. 

" I think I have an idea." Kaal wispered, " Let's put them to bed with sleeping pills. I have some that I use for the children. They look and taste like candys. They won't be able to resist to those methods." 

He put his hand in his pocket and reached for the little pills. They were deep purple and almost transparent. He approched Obi-Wan and Bant. 

" Hey kids, look what I've got !" 

The pair turned and their eyes went wide. 

" CANDYYYYYYYYYS !!!" 

" Yes, and they're for you." 

They grabbed them and swallowed them in only a few seconds. Within minutes, they couldn't keep their eyelids opened and soon, their body went limb. 

" That was easy." Qui-Gon said as he was lifting his Padawan on one of the beds. Kaal was taking care of Bant while Hozz put blankets on their exausted bodies. They snugguled in the newfound warmth. The three men watched them a moment before clicking off the light and leave for the night. Tomorrow, the two young friends would be as good as new and the blue side would only be a bad memory... or would it? 

The End...for now... 


End file.
